


Four Days

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kanda is stubborn and lavi adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: It’s not like he missed Lavi. Not really. Not a lot. Only a little. Barely.Yeah, they’re a couple and it’s normal to miss each other when you’re separated, but he’s Yuu Kanda and Yuu Kanda did absolutely not think for four days straight about Lavi. And especially he didn’t lay awake at night, because the bed felt so big, cold and empty.(Prompt: "Damned, I missed you, are you happy now?")





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> laviskandayuu, thank you for the prompt. I hope you enjoy the ficlet :)

It’s ridiculous. Absolutely and thoroughly ridiculous. It’s been four days, four fucking days.  
  
Kanda sits on the couch and gnashes his teeth. The stupid rabbit is gone for only four days and he’s an adult, not some teenager in love.  
  
And still his stomach keeps fluttering, because Lavi comes home today. In ten minutes to be exact. He even texted Kanda to let him now that his bus is fifteen minutes behind schedule. And so Kanda waits and gets more and more restless. It’s not like he missed Lavi. Not really. Not a lot. Only a little. Barely. Yeah, they’re a couple and it’s normal to miss each other when you’re separated, but he’s Yuu Kanda and Yuu Kanda did absolutely _not_ think for four days straight about Lavi. And especially he didn’t lay awake at night, because the bed felt so big, cold and empty.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grumbles and gets up. It’s ridiculous. He walks into the kitchen to heat some water, because the stupid rabbit is probably going to be hungry. He rummages through the cabinet until he finds some pasta and sauce in a jar. To cook for him is a decent thing to do and totally not because he’s happy that the idiot finally comes home. The silence in the apartment was enjoyable and not deafening. Not at all.  
  
Suddenly he hears the jingle of keys and nearly drops the empty jar, which makes him even angrier. He puts it on the table a little too hard and then he stomps to the door, not because he’s dying to see Lavi’s stupid face, no, it’s only because he’s a clumsy idiot and probably is going to need five tries until he unlocks the door. Kanda rips it open and there he is.  
  
Hair so red, eye so green, face full of freckles and sunshine. “Yuu!” he greets him and the sound of his voice sends a shiver down Kanda’s back. He drops his bag and Kanda has barely time to open his arms before Lavi jumps right into them. “Yuu!” he repeats and nearly knocks their heads against each other. Kanda’s pride prevents him from spinning him around, though Lavi would probably love it and whoop with laughter. Instead he lets him down, but not without rubbing his back.  
  
“Hello,” he tries to say, but Lavi already throws his arms around him and kisses him ardently.  
  
“Oh, I missed you so bad, babe,” he whispers against his lips and draws back to beam at him. One could be delighted by the sight, but not Kanda, of course. It’s not adorable at all, cheeks flushed and freckly and eye glinting. Kanda even ignores the pet name.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Kanda asks and Lavi nods and grabs his bag.  
  
“Starving.” Kanda wants to flee into the kitchen, but Lavi’s right behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. “You smell so good.” He hides his face in Kanda’s neck, which isn’t flushed at all. Yuu Kanda doesn’t blush.  
  
He turns on the stove and catches Lavi’s wandering hands. “Did you miss me?” Lavi says into his ear and then his nose touches Kanda’s lower hairline.  
  
“You were only gone for four days,” he answers with a deep frown.  
  
“Four long, long days,” Lavi replies and let’s go of him, but only to grab his shoulders and turn him around. His cheeks are still red. “I missed you. So much.”  
  
Kanda doesn’t reply anything, instead he smooths his hands over Lavi’s shoulders. He’s still wearing his coat. “Do you wanna take a shower before eating?”  
  
Lavi ignores his question and embraces him once more. “Did you miss me a little bit? A teeny-tiny little bit?”  
  
Kanda has the strong urge to punch something, maybe the wall, because Lavi’s puppy eyes are adorable and Yuu Kanda _doesn’t_ like adorable shit. Not even freckles and blushed cheeks. Not a teeny-tiny bit.  
  
He stares at Lavi, whose smile is so bright and honest, and finally he crumbles. “Damned,” he says sullenly and his frown has to be impressive. “For fuck’s sake, okay, I missed you, are you happy now?”  
  
“Yes!” Lavi answers enthusiastically and hugs him even tighter. “I knew it. You look cute when you blush.”  
  
“I don’t blush,” Kanda answers scandalized and his cheeks feel way too warm.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Lavi shushes him and Kanda doesn’t even have time to protest, because he kisses him once more.  
  
Kanda closes his eyes with a little sigh and clearly hears Lavi snorting. Stupid rabbit.  
  
At least he’s finally back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was fun to write. (and now I kinda want to write Kanda spinning Lavi around, because the image is adorable)


End file.
